Threads Of Fate - A Recap - HTML version
by Lunarian
Summary: Two different people, the same mission. Get the [relic] at all costs! R/R ..................................................................... R/R mine and I'll R/R yours! It's a WIN/WIN situation.
1. Prologue- The Beginning

_** I have a few questions for suggestions in how I am to take this fic**.   
  
1. Should I have Mint/Rue undertones, insinuations, or one sided longing.   
  
2. Would you prefer actual dialogue from the game, or summarized.   
  
3. How does my HTML look, did I do a good job, a bad job, any suggestions?   
  
4. When/If I ever complete this, should I attempt the Rue version?   
  
    

* * *

**Please, If you already reviewed, leave your answer in my email. Thank You. **

_     

* * *

  
  


**Praise be to Pestruska DYIT, for through her patience, good humor, and guidance I have

finally come to understand how to properly use the HTML.

**   


* * *

**    Lunarian
**: Hello everyone! I love this game and really wish there was more to it, but oh well :p So I was sitting here and I though, " Hey, I wonder what I could come up with in my own retelling of events ". So, what do you think? Disclaimer- ? I don't know... don't know how to do this.... Uhm... everything is owned by the people who own it and not me. *sweatdrop*. 

* * *

~Prologue~ -- The Beginning --

     In the big blue sea of waters, a lone ship slowly makes its way to port to a small town called Corona. The passengers on the ship are all standing out on deck breathing in the fresh sea-breeze air. Just taking in the whole calm seas atmosphere, seagulls cawing, waves gently crashing against the bow, metronomic ocean movement, and the warm sun caressing their worries away. 

     Nothing seems out of the ordinary with this trip, it is a trip taken many times to and from this small harbor by this transport. And yet, yet, there is something decidedly different about this particular trip, something that will forever change the lives of the people of Corona. Whether by chance, or by the cosmic forces of the universe, or by fate, or just possibly by sheer dumb luck... This voyage is carrying two very important players in the near futures history. 

     On one side, there is Mint. The dishonored princess of the mystical East Heaven Kingdom, elder daughter of the king. A talented, but slothful magician, with a kind hear deep down under the layers of selfishness and irresponsibility. Perhaps a little too far down however, since her lazy and careless lifestyle as the "future ruler" left her in the position to being overthrown from her place in line for the throne in favor of her younger sister Maya. 

    Maya, Mint's younger sister, became the successor to the throne after the elders council convened and voted Mint out. Where as Mint was lazy in her studies, Maya knows the score and with help of Doll Master and the kingdoms most powerful [relic] the Book of Cosmos appears as a much more "suitable" future ruler. Don't let all that fool you into thinking she's a perfect little angel however, she enjoys tormenting Mint with pumpkins, the one thing she hates the most. A typical sibling rivalry with the elements of magic and royalty added in to flame the fires of vengeance even higher. 

     It has now been two years since princess Mint ran away from the palace in hopes of coming back one day stronger and taking back her rightful place. She now seeks for a [relic] of her own to rival Maya's Book of Cosmos and put the sisters on an even playing field once again. Now the only things on her mind are world domination and vengeance against her sister, and she believes that with a [relic] on her side she can easily achieve those goals. 

     If there is one thing that Mint has an excess of it is her titanium tight determination and power of her will. Basically when she sets out to do something it will be done, or attempted up to within every ounce of her being. A cheerful, playful and highly active young lady, Mint inspires energy and enthusiasm to those around her whether she realizes it or not. Her magic rests not just in her powers, but in her ability to liven up a room with just her presence. 

    Mint's looks are deceptively kawaii, she has flowing pink hair that she wears in her traditional hairpieces with little bangs hanging down past her ears. Eyes of ebony black peer out from underneath her strands of pinkness. Wearing her royal bluish-purple clothing with white vertical rectangles, and leggings and boots. A first glance of her could be misleading if one doesn't notice her commanding authority or her ever ready magical attack rings hanging by her side, considering how well her outfit goes together and makes her quite cute. 

     Of course to be fair to her nature, one must also still look into her faults ever apparent. She would take the easier route if at all possible, she is greedy, has a cynical nature at times, can be downright rude and obnoxious and has a hard time accepting help or giving gratitude. Yet all that is but a part of her charm, she wouldn't be the Mint all would come to know and love if it wasn't for her fiery and self sufficient attitude. Still in her heart of hearts, she will do the right thing in the end. 

     On the other side, there is Rue. A mysterious lad with no visible past or history. He used to live with his guardian and appointed sister Claire out in the woods at a little hut, a rustic wilderness lifestyle of peace and joy. This was shattered three years ago on a snowy night when a being calling itself the "arm of death" murdered Claire when she tried helping Rue defend himself against him. Ever since that time, Rue has been on a search for a [relic] that can bring Claire back to life. 

    Rue is a very quiet individual, quiet and reserved, yet not so to the point of shyness. He is more of the brooding type, being calm and collected, except for when doing battle. In battle he fights with supreme skill wielding a large axe and an exuberant strength. In a word, he has the ideals of a knight of sorts, with kindness, compassion and an eager to help attitude. There is more, much much more then meets the eye concerning young Rue however. 

     While Rue may not have magic at his command, he does have the unique ability to assume the form of monsters. Not only can he take their shape, but he can also use their abilities, from physical to magical. Through his inginuity and versability Rue can overcome any obstacle in his path towards the [relic]. 

    Even his clothing reflect his persona, they give off the appearance of a soft-spoken wilderness person who is practical yet senseworthy. A beret-ish cap with horizontal stripes top red, middle green, and bottom yellow cover his white hair and black eyes. A plaid shirt of a white and black checkerboard pattern adorns his overall green forest themed suit, with orange gloves and brown boots. 

    Two opposing forces vying for control of an object of immense powers. One for the retrieval of an innocent life lost prematurely. The other for world domination and vengeance. Both arriving at the same time to the same town, both shall forever change the lives of many. Only one can acquire the [relic] and have their wish granted and win. 

     The question is, who shall it be? 

* * *

**    Lunarian
**: Well? Anyone? Huh huh? Please give me some feedback!? *Gets on hands & knees* I'm begging you! Review! Comment! Criticize! Opinionate! Throw me a bone! I'm gonna have alotta free time for next week or so and wanna know if anyone likes my writing! 

* * *


	2. Chapter 1- The Ship

  
  


**Praise be to Pestruska DYIT, for through her patience, good humor, and guidance I have finally come to understand how to properly use the HTML.**   


* * *

**    Lunarian
**: Hello all! I hope people like this... I am liking writing it, but I wouldn't see much point to continue if no one reviews.... AND know that if you review my story i'll review yours. It's as simple as that. 

* * *

~ Last Chapter 

-------------------- 

Two opposing forces vying for control of an object of immense powers. One for the retrieval of an innocent life lost prematurely. The other for world domination and vengeance. Both arriving at the same time to the same town, both shall forever change the lives of many. Only one can acquire the [relic] and have their wish granted and win. 

The question is, who shall it be? 

------------------------------------------- 

~Chapter 1~ 

-- The Ship -- 

This is Princess Mint's Story 

--------------------------------------- 

Key 

----- 

3rd Person Omnicient P.O.V. {O} 

Mint's 1st Person P.O.V. {M} 

Speaking " Text " 

Thoughts Text 

Actions [ Text ] ( A/N- Except for when saying [relic] ) 

Interlude ( Text ) 

Sarcastic and/or Quote/s ' Text ' 

Sound Effects * Text * 

========================================================  
Begin Chapter  


======================================================== 

{O} 

Mint is standing out on deck anxiously awaiting her arrival to Corona so she can begin her search for the [relic]. 

~ 

{M} 

[ Mint is casually spinning her rings around on her arms in a bored fashion ] 

Ahh, it's been two long years i've been out here on my quest. There has just got to be an end in sight soon, and i'm getting a good feeling this town will lead to my prize. Treasure, treasure and power, I'm gonna rule them all. 

[ Mint stops her ring spinning and balls her fists up punching at the air as if threatening an unseen enemy ] 

Ohh Maya, you are soo dead when I get back! I'll make you clean the toilets forever, pull that over-sized upside down bannana of a hat of yours over your ugly mug of a face and kick you butt! 

[ Mint's face relaxes into a confident smirk for a few moments untill her train of thought returns to her sister's actions ] 

Argh, that lousy, stinky, rat, stupid, smirking little creep! Maya you will pay! 

[ Mint continues to punch into the air, stomp hard on the ground, and generally make everyone think she's a raving lunatic ] 

~ 

{O} 

Needless to say, Mint has not forgotten her humiliation and loss to the rights of the throne at the hands of her younger sister Maya. She is most certainly not very calm for the time being despite the tranquil seas. Fuming in an uncontrollable rage of violent tempest anger is a more accurate description of her mind set. 

~ 

{M} 

[ Mint calms down and ceases her ground thrashing and gotten her anger out of her system for the time being ] 

Alright, it's time to concentrate on getting the [relic] right now, I'll fantasize on Maya's punishments later heh heh heh. 

[ Mint now resumes her bored ring spinning while casually looking around her surroundings ] 

Hmm, not that much happening on deck right now, no promising suspects for winning some money off of either... Man am I bored! Just how much longer untill we reach shore anyway... I know! I'll ask the captain. 

~ 

{O} 

Mint takes off like a bat out of hell tearing up the planks as she passes over them. Passing a couple of unsavory looking characters with visible knives and gruff appearances who looked perhaps like their intelligence was very limited. She also saw a boy about her height that looked like he could have been a knight of some sort, what with that large axe and armor like clothing. 

~ 

{M} 

Those two savages look like they could use a good butt kicking, and I'll be more then happy to give it to them If they dare try anything on my royal self. Whoa... that is one wicked looking weapon that guys got, sheesh he could split me in two with that, I hope I won't run into him much... Not that a little of my magic couldn't take him out heh heh. 

~ 

{O} 

After passing the two ruffians and the unknown warrior, Mint came upon the captains door. The door looks as any other on the ship except for the large capital C imprinted in the center, and the plaque reading 'Captain' underneath it. 

Wasting no time at all, Mint proceeds to knock on his door in all her regalness that she always displays in such situations. In other words, she grabs hold of one of her rings, grips it real tight, extends her arm way out behind her, and pound on the wood as if it was the underside of a coffin she was being buried alive in. 

*BAM,WHAM,BAM,KNOCK,BAM,SLAM,WHAM,SMACK* Ah, It would have worked out much better had she been paying attention to her knocking instead of going into a trance like rythym, because maybe then she would have noticed the door open and NOT have just punched the captain in the face. 

~ 

{M} 

[ Mint gleefully approaches the Captain's door ] 

Ah here we are the Captain's room, hmm he must be inside. I find that quite odd and inefficient really, if we are almost to shore you would think the captain should be out here instead of hiding away inside his cabin. 

[ As she was about to knock, she noticed the plaque and runs her fingers along thhe engraving ] 

Ooh he's got some nice emblazonment work done on his plaque, I'll have to ask him who did it for him after I take over the world, I'll need lotsa plaques proclaiming my greatness! 

[ She then proceeds to knock ] 

*BAM*, no answer yet huh? I'll make sure that peasant gets out here right away, he's got royalty here that needs some answers! *WHAM,BAM,KNOCK,BAM*, What? He's still not answering yet? He's lucky I'm in such a good forgiving mood now that I just know I'm very close to my [relic]. *SLAM,WHAM,SMACK* 

[ As soon as she realizes that last knock didn't contact with wood, Mint's hands flew to her mouth as she stifled a gasp ] 

Eeep! Ohh heh heh oh my, I just punched the Captain oops. Ok ok think quick Mint, which will work better... Princess or Cute girl... hmm... Gotta be Princess, I'll show him the authority of the East Heaven Kingdoms royalty. 

[ Just as Mint's mental processes come to a conclusion and she affixes herself in the most regal dignified manner she can muster, the captain slowly gets up while rubbing his hand over his face and wincing from the pain ] 

" Oouch!, Hey what's the big idea? I am the captain of this ship, I could have you thrown overboard for that. Just who do you think you are? " 

[ The captain glares at Mint cracking his knuckles together, he is undeniably quite pissed at this person standing in front of him ] 

Oh man, here we go... hope this works, it has been a long time since I've gone all out royal attitude to someone... 

[ Mint fixes her own sneer at the captain and speaks in a highly condescendingly superior tone ] 

" I am Princess Mint of the East Heaven Kingdom! You had better watch your tongue around me sir, or you may find yourself on the wrong end of my magic. I would not have had to knock on your door had you been outside her where as the Captain you should be. We are arriving at the Corona harbor soon are we not? Should you not then be out here with everyone else as a good Captain should? Just what kind of a ship do you run here sir, you are fortunate yours was the earliest departure or I would not have dared lower myself to travel on this ill run vessel. Well then, what have you to say for yourself? " 

[ The captain continues to stare at Mint, and on the inside of her statue-esque pose she is starting to sweat ] 

~ 

{O} 

Mint, after having accidentally struck the poor captain on the head while trying to gain his attention ever so cautiously, then proceeded to explain her behavior and apoligize for the mistake. 

( **A/N- What the heck are you talking about? That's not what happened at all! **

???- It''s called sarcasm you fool writer, live with it! 

A/N- Huh? What's going on here anyway... I thought I was the author yet i'm insulting myself? 

???- Yea, those schizophrenic tendences are a real mind twsiter ne? 

A/N- Whoa... you'r telling me, or rather I'm telling me, or rather i... Ack! Nevermind, just get on with it already.. 

???- Oh, so now I think I can just order myself around hmm? I take orders from no one but myself! 

A/N- Uhm... you just contradicted yourself there, I am yourself ya'know... 

???- What?? Grr why you little, I'll show you yet, just you wait, I'll have my revenge! 

A/N- Ano... But wouldn't that revenge be upon yourself as well? 

???- Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh enough with the psychological babble, CONTINUE WITH THE DAMN STORY OR I'LL TELL EVERYONE ABOUT THE TIME YOU WENT TO THAT SITE WIT*muffled yelling* 

A/N- Ahh ah gomen all, hehe ignore that! It was nothing, I swear! *Sweatdrop*.... ahh no stop looking at me like that, it's not what you think, really! *grumble grumble, damn blabbermouth schizophrenics, grumble* ) 

Whoah, battle of the psyches there.... anyone like that? Ok now back to Mint's quest! [already in progress ]. 

Aaaaaaanyway, like this omnicient POV was describing, Mint had just finished explaining her little error and the Captain graciously accepted and everything went okay from then on. 

~ 

{M} 

[ The captain face flushes a violent red from anger ] 

" Now you listen here miss, I don't care if you are the Queen of the Aeons, no one talks to me like that on my ship! " 

[ Mint's shoulders slump and her sneer fades ] 

Oops, drat he's not such a pushover afterall, and now I've ruined my chance to play off the innocent cute girl angle damn. 

" If you think you can just push me around because of some regal blood in your veins then you have got another thing coming, I will not be bullied by anyone on my own ship. " 

[ A tiny sweatdrop appears on her head and she takes a quick step back to readjust to her bearings ] 

Hoo boy, I'm not off to such a good start afterall, this guy is really taking offense to a little innocent criticism. I mean, all I did was explain I am a Princess and that he could stand to run a more ship shape ship, I mean did he really have to take all those threats so seriously? 

[ Mint gives off an inaudible sigh of exasperation ] 

Looks like I'm at another crossroads here, do I try to apoligize, keep up the snobby Princess routine, threaten him with my magic, or just bribe him. Hmm decisions decisions man. 

[ Her appearance now now takes on a calculating manner ] 

Lets see now, there's no way I'm going to apoligize, NEVER. That is simply not something a princess does, nor a powerful individual such as myself. 

My best princess routine doesn't seem to impress this man much, I had best drop it now and save some face and dignity. It's not as fun as kicking butt and dealing on the sly anyway. 

I could defeat him easily enough with my magic, but I don't know... Not that I care if he gets hurt or anything, but I may need to use this ship again, best not to get banned from the ship and alienate me from my primary sources of information, the people. 

[ Mint's face suddenly lights up when insight strikes ] 

It seems the best choice is to try and bribe him, ahh money the universal language... well, that and power at least. I'm gonna get so rich off this land, I can afford to lay down some pocket change for this guy heh heh. 

" Now now sir, perhaps I have misjudged you. You are obviously a man with a commanding presence and an eye for a deal. Let's just step inside your cabin and discuss this little misunderstanding, shall we? " 

[ With a sly smile on her face, she leads the captain back into his cabin to discuss 'buisness' ] 

~ 

{O} 

And so Mint and the captain sat down and discussed the pleasantries of the cruise over a nice cup of tea. After the transactions were made the Captain then informed her that they should be arriving in five minutes time and they should be able to see the land soon, and maybe some fishing vessels. The captain then politely suggested that she wait up on deack with the rest of the passengers. 

~ 

{M} 

[ The sound crashing objects is heard as Mint jumps out of the doorway and runs a good distance away just missing a getting hit by various assorted objects flying through the air ] 

" NOW GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND " 

" Aaaahhh" 

[ The sound crashing objects is heard as Mint jumps out of the doorway and runs a good distance away just missing a getting hit by various assorted objects flying through the air ] 

I can't believe it! That crook, that cheat, that rotten little skunk! Eight-Freakin-Thousand gold just to make him drop an insignifigant little incident! Aargh, all my saved up money, gone. I've only got two hundred left now... I believe my dear sister Maya has just gotten a friend on my most hated list. 

[ Mint walks back to her spot on deck, watching the sea and awaiting arrival ] 

Arg Ack Grr, this has not helped my mood at all. Maya! You and this captain are gonna be scrubbing the toilets for the rest of your life as soon as I get my hands on that [relic]. 

" Ooh, my head. I feel a headache coming on from all this " 

[ Mint grabs her head with both hands and rests it in her palms with a long moan ] 

~ 

{O} 

Suddenly Mint spots a strange red object floating in the water, directly in the path of the boat. Surprise quickly gives rise to alarm as the ship rams into it jarring the whole boat and throwing Mint off into the water knocking her unconcious. 

~ 

{M} 

" Hey, what's the red thing floating in the water? " 

" ---- Ahh *Crash* " 

[ Mint is thrown overboard] 

Nooo, too much water, too sudden... loosing conciousness.....must swim.... can't move... everything getting black.... I will survive..... must get back at Maya!............................... 

[ Captain looks over the railing ] 

" Oops hehehehe, that'll teach her 'majesty' to watch who she messes with. Sweet dreams, princess of the deep *smirk*. " 

[ Captain leisurely strolls back to his cabin while whistling ] 

========================================================  
End Of Chapter  
======================================================== 

* * *

**    Lunarian
**: Well? You like? Yes/No? Maybe? Tell me!? 

Check out my Harry Potter Fic while your here--------- --Night Terrors: Dangers lurking around the corner when Voldemort uncovers ancient incantations. R/R-- 

REMEMBER, I'll REVIEW RIGHT BACK TO ANYONE WHO REVIEWS MINE. 

* * *


	3. Chapter 2- The Town

  
  


**Praise be to Pestruska DYIT, for through her patience, good humor, and guidance I have finally come to understand how to properly use the HTML.**   


* * *

**    Lunarian
**: Hello all, my it has been some time since I've updated this... I sort of lost my inspiration around the same day I got it heh heh. I do intend to try to work this out though. I was most happy to actually receive reviews for my last chapter, further A/N's shall be at the bottom. AND know that if you review my story I'll review yours. It's as simple as that. 

* * *

Disclaimer: I suppose putting one of these in here couldn't hurt. My disclaimer is well, I so far own nothing, nada at all, not even the plot really hehe, though I guess you could say I own my own unique interpretation of it. 

I also own the right to be a total nutbar in my reviewing other's stories that review mine, especially if it was a real review, and not just two words. 

~ Last Chapter 

-------------------- 

Suddenly Mint spots a strange red object floating in the water, directly in the path of the boat. Surprise quickly gives rise to alarm as the ship rams into it jarring the whole boat and throwing Mint off into the water knocking her unconscious. 

------------------------------------------- 

~Chapter 2~ 

-- The Town -- 

This is Princess Mint's Story 

--------------------------------------- 

Key 

----- 

3rd Person Omniscient P.O.V. {O} 

Mint's 1st Person P.O.V. {M} 

Speaking " Text " 

Thoughts Text 

Actions [ Text ] ( A/N- Except for when saying [relic] ) 

Interlude ( Text ) 

Sarcastic and/or Quote/s ' Text ' 

Sound Effects * Text * 

========================================================  
Begin Chapter  
======================================================== 

{O} 

It is the mid afternoon of the day and the sun has finished it's glorious ascent up to it's zenith, basking the area in the warm glow of life. Schools of fish cautiously swim nearer to the surface of their underwater haven risking life and fin just for that extra burst off sun light. A distant call of the seagull is heard as it swoops swiftly upon it's unsuspecting prey. A local fisher from the nearby town of Corona is quietly baiting his quarry out, while calmly drifting on the oceans waves in his boat on this particular day during the high noon heat. 

Yeah, this day has been about as simple as any other. Nothing out of the ordinary going on out there nope. 

Well look at that, some poor soul just got thrown overboard off that transport ship there. The fisherman seeing this makes haste in pulling in his line and sealing away the tackle as he steers his little boat towards the body floating in the sea. As the man starts rowing towards the girl he notices she isn't moving and is starting to sink slowly into the water's murky depths. Throwing caution to the wind he immediately rows with a renewed vigor and with muscles bulging while exerting large amounts of sweat the fisherman reaches the derelict wayfarer before her head sinks to sea level. With a truly super human strength no doubt present from the adrenaline flowing in his veins, the man grabs hold of the little lady and hoists her into his ship. 

After taking many large air filled gulps the man finally starts to calm down, and as the adrenal rush dissipates as quickly as it came he shakily grabs the oars and slowly sets a course for the local harbor. Now that the immediate danger is over the young fishing whiz takes his time to casually inspect his temporary passenger. The first thing noticeable would be the large ringlets gripped tightly in her hands, odd how they would still be with her like that, almost like magic. Then the guy focuses on her more pertinent features such as clothing and face, and the first word that would come to mind of this fisherman is ' kawaii '. From her oriental styled dress to her dark eyed pink hair covered baby face, she is the very being of cuteness. Finally the man thankfully notices that she is still breathing and appears to be no worse for the wear, so he lets his attention drift back to getting ashore. 

~ 

{M} 

[ Mint is unconscious bobbing up and down in the sea's waves ] 

Darkness? Where am I? Why is it so dark? What is going on here... 

( She is dreaming ) 

[ A large banquet hall slowly comes into focus, there are rare and exotic delicacies from around the world arranged in a most splendid matter. All of the silverware is made of pure silver and adorned with rubies, jade, diamonds, opals, pearls, and every other expensive jewel known to creation. ] 

Ooh, now that is a spread befitting of myself. 

[ As Mint slowly walks towards the high backed chair encrusted with emeralds, she see's a figure sitting with their hands folded neatly on it's lap. With every echoing step taken the figure becomes a slight bit clearer. ] 

This is starting to get a little eerie here... I wonder just who that is sitting there, it can't be father, he isn't that small... As a matter of fact the only person I can think of who is of that stature is......... No! 

[ Mint quickly starts to run as fast as she can to reach the edge of the table, where she now knows Maya is sitting. But as she reaches within close to twenty feet of her goal, the table and Maya's place in the throne begins to stretch out of reach in tune with her distance, always staying just out of her reach. ] 

( Maya's voice is heard echoing off the walls ) 

* Ha ha ha ha ha * 

" My, whatever is the matter ' Dear sister ' can't you get to me? " 

Noooooooo, nononononono, it's happening all over again..... 

" Maya! What do you want from me? Leave me alone! " 

" Now, now that is not the way for a proper princess to act. ' Oh, dear me ' we shall have to do something about this, this won't do at all. " 

Damn that Maya! I am going to tear her apart the minute I get my hands on her, she is dead. 

[ Maya stands up and slowly walks over to the side of the table and faces Mint ( Who by now has stopped moving ). ] 

" It is time for your dinner Mint, the chefs have prepared this just for you, pumpkin pie with stuffed pumpkin crusts and a tall glass of pumpkin juice. " 

[ Maya holds out a tray of food towards Mint. ] 

Aaagh, oh my god... I think I am going to puke.... How how can people eat that stuff? Pumpkins? Yeeargh 

" No way Maya! You can't make me do what I don't want, not anymore. I am going to stop you, let's fight. 

[ Mint raises up her magic rings and powers up a large blast of magic and lets it fly. ] 

" Yeeaaaa take that " 

[ The blast explodes upon Maya but she is completely unscathed and unfazed, she didn't even blink. ] 

" My my sister, I think you need to learn your place in life. You know you can't touch me, I wield the [relic] Book of Cosmos. Your amateurish skills are no match for me. " * Hahahaha * 

[ The Book flares up with a sudden intense light and Mint is suddenly found to be bound and gagged hanging upside down over a vat of boiling pumpkin sauce. ] 

( Did I say dream? More like a nightmare. ) 

" Mmmm grr mhhmh " 

Ahh no, what the hell is going on here this can't be happening. Not more pumpkins.... 

[ Maya appears in Mints field of vision wearing a smirk larger then life itself. ] 

" Now sister we shall MAKE you like pumpkins even if it kills you " 

[ Mint's eyes bug out of their sockets and increase to about three times their normal size as the rope is slowly being lowered towards the cauldron. Her frantic struggling thrashing and attempts at escape are all for naught. ] 

This is not fair what did I ever do to deserve this cruel fate. Where is father when I need him, or gramps even, there's no way they would let her do this to me. Ahhhhhhhh pumpkins pump pumpki pumpkins pumpkins pumpkins pumpkins pumpkins pumpkins pumpkins pumpkins pumpkins pumpkins pumpkins pumpkins pumpkins pumpkins pumpkins pumpkins pumpkins pumpkins pumpkins pumpkins pumpkins pumpkins pumpkins pumpkins pumpkins ............... 

~ 

{O} 

The man has finally gotten ashore and pulled his ship into the dock securing his vessel and dropped his anchor then tied down the stern to the planks. He picks up his drowned rat and carries her carefully over the ships sides and down the gangplanks over to the side near some boxes. Just as he is about to place her down she begins to thrash about wildly while mumbling over and over again something about pumpkins. 

Suddenly her eyes open wide up the man drops her in surprise. She is panting heavily and her eyes are downcast looking at the ground, she is obviously recovering from her dreams. The man not wanting to embarrass the young lady, decides to not mention her less then graceful manner. 

~ 

{M} 

[ Mint slowly begins to realize she was only having a nightmare and that she is safe now. She then remembers the last thing that happened to her was falling into the water, and realizes this man saved her. ] 

I wonder if perhaps I have been spending too much time lately thinking on how I will get my revenge on Maya. I think I'll focus on the here and now for awhile, at least until these dreams stop haunting me. Augh pumpkins. 

" Dang... I thought I was gonna die there for sure. " 

" Well, you're lucky. If my ship didn't pass by, you'd be fish food by now. " 

[ Mint turns around faces the fisherman. ] 

So this is the guy who brought me out of that water huh. He looks like a good fellow, probably does stuff like this all the time, hope he doesn't want a reward or nothing. Thanks to that crook of a captain I seriously need to get out and get some money. 

" You're right, thanks... What's your name? " 

" I'm Davis. I run the docks here. Pulling people out of the water is my job, too. "   
" I don't know what happened out there, but you'd better be more careful. " 

Aha I was right, thank god... Hmm is this the local clothing styles that he is wearing I wonder. Green pants going way up past his waist almost up to his armpits, and a white shirt underneath with some kind of vertical mustard colored designs... and a red bandana hanging behind him blowing in the breeze. Dark green eyes and blonde hair too, I see. Not that worst dressed person I've seen. 

" Yeah... Thanks... " 

I appreciate that he saved me and all but who's he think he is telling me to be careful, hummph. 

" Oh yeah. One more piece of advice. Watch yourself around here. Generally, it's a safe place, but I noticed some suspicious characters comin' in lately. " 

" Don't worry. Anyone messes with me, I'll send 'em home crying with my magic. 

" Magic, huh? That's cool. I guess I'll see you around. " 

" See ya. " 

[ Mint waves bye to Davis and runs off. } 

~ 

{O} 

Mint walks off away from the man who saved her life, Davis, with little more thought on the matter then one would usually give to the question of ' One lump or two? '. Mint finally gets a chance to get a good look at the harbor and take in it's sites before heading into the main center of town just up that ramp to the north. 

With a leisurely pace, Mint walks around the harbor docks, being careful not to accidentally fall back into the water. Time alone on her own has taught Mint to be extra observant of her surroundings for you never know when a cognitive map of the area will come in handy, a lesson learnt well from various excursions into the seedy aspect of life. So as she is walking, the young princess is sure to keep an eye out for any useful substances there may be lying around just waiting for someone to accumulate for their own usage. 

There are a few ships currently docked in the harbor, all properly tied down and secure for the time being. Various boxes are strewn about in assorted little clumps, probably cargo waiting to be loaded. Mint feels like she has seen enough so she starts walking up the ramp towards the town's main plaza, but is accidentally bumped off by those two thugs from the ship. 

(** A/N- Hold it, just hold it right there a minute pal. There you go again spouting out that hidden sarcasm. **

???- Yes, so? You got a problem with that ' Mr. I'm So Perfect '. ? 

A/N- Yes as a matter of fact I do ' Mr. Attitude '. It leads the reader to thing one thing is happening but in reality something altogether opposite happens! 

???- Gee, ya think? Thank you ever so much ' Mr. Obvious '. You are a total idiot if you don't realize that's the whole beauty of it all! It is fun to misdirect and heavy sarcasm, you wart-hog-faced buffoon!   
( Don't ya just love The Princess Bride? ) 

A/N- Hey now, be careful what you say weirdo. Remember we are one in the same here.   
* Says under breath " unfortunately ". 

???- !!! That's it, I have had it with you. This conversation is over dammit. Sarcasm is useful and fun, so live with it! * Vanishes *. 

A/N- *Blink, Blink* Okay.... I'm not going to even begin to understand how I can vanish to myself like that... But I do know this~! I will have my revenge on him, oh yes I shall.... *cackles then vanishes*. ) 

Aaaanyway, Mint was just knocked off the ramp. 

~ 

{M} 

[ Mint falls on the ground after being pushed over the ramp QUITE on purpose. She hears her assaulters talking as they walk by, and it sounds like they are headed to the forest. ] 

Forest eh? Those two brain dead chrome domes wouldn't know a forest from a toothpick. When I get my hands on them, it will be mega payback time, how dare they push me like that. Could those two meatheads possibly be going after the [relic] too? No way those wastes of space could ever get to it before me... I better hurry up just in case all the same. 

[ Mint walks up the ramp towards main square and.... finally makes it through, picking up a bronze coin somewhere left on the floor on the way. She stands in the passageway looking at the view. ] 

Not too shabby, got a nice water fountain in the center for balance, and large barred gates for protection. 

~ 

{O} 

The main central town area consists of a few buildings and alleyways. Directly above the passageway into town from the harbor is the church, where people may come before priest Doyle in his white robes with the golden clasp, to pray. He also gives out magical coins, that allow a person to continue the battle, for donations. To the north of the church is the town fountain, letting flow a never ending stream of water to relax and soothe the residents. Past the fountain is the large formidable double doored town gate, sturdy thick wood doors to protect the general populace from any danger. 

There is a hotel to the north east and a shop off to the side of that, with a passage towards an open field by the waters with a cave. On the opposite end is a residential dwelling and a an inn, with an alley leading to a bar and an old man's misc shop. There are a few townsfolk milling about in the square, usually eager to gossip or share wisdom, but not at all vital to know. 

~ 

{M} 

[ Mint walks over to the shop, opens the door and walks in. ] 

If I'm going to be staying here awhile I might as well find out how people make money around here, you never can tell these days... 

[ Mint walks up to the shopkeeper. ] 

" Hey, whatch'a got for sale here? " 

" I'm sorry miss, we are not open yet, please come back later. " 

" Yeah? Well listen... What's a person gotta do to make some quick cash around here? " 

" We pay for monster tokens, and any rare items you may have. You will be able to buy strength and defense enhancers here when we open. " 

" Thanks for the info, I'll be back soon with some tokens, you be sure to have those power-ups ready. " 

" Sure thing miss, will do. Have a nice day! " 

[ Mint walks out of the shop and heads on over to the inn and walks in. ] 

" Hey lady, is this the inn? " 

" Yes my dear it is, please sign the register if you want a room. " 

[ Mint signs in her name with a flourish. ] 

" There ya go, I'll be back later to pay for the room. I got some errands to run. " 

" See you later M'dear. " 

[ Mint walks out the door and heads to the town gates. ] 

Allrighty then, time to go and start my search of the area for the [relic]. Those goons seemed to know something, so the forest must be my best bet for now. Shame I couldn't get some better equipment just yet, no matter. Nothing can resist my magic, heh heh heh. 

[ Mint leaves town and heads towards the forest. ] 

========================================================  
End Of Chapter  
======================================================== 

* * *

**    Lunarian
** : How was that? I hope you liked it. Please R/R, I would really appreciate it if you gave me a real comprehensive review pwetty pwease *-*

* * *

*FanFare* 

-Review Reply Time- 

Xero A.K.A. IceHawk : I have no problem with reviewing more then one of your stories, but you didn't review any of my other ones, so I really don't see why I should have to. 

Mana Angel : I was glad you liked my start, I didn't throw you off or something did I? I don't see a review of my second chapter. 

Samurai-Kittygirl : Thanks for reviewing. 

Ryo's Chick : Finally getting some actual review substance here, very good? Thanks. 

Ender : Although not really much help, meaning no constructive criticism or encouragement, thanks for reviewing. 

AriesSolar : A 7/10 eh? I can live with that, thanks. Plz review more. 

Wakuseino : I am still awaiting your rivalry my friend :) C'mon whip it out, I dare ya! 

Saria : Hope you aren't still confused. Thnx for the review. 

Sup! () : One of the closest anyone has come yet to an actual review manythanks. After I got this review I buckled down to finish chapter, twas my inspiration. Plz review more thanks. 

Few Last Minute Announcements..... 

---- 

I would really appreciate it if you would review my HP story, and my poem.   
My digific isn't worthy of reviews yet. 

--- 

Awesome Digi Miyakeru fic- For Love Of An Angel by LowRider, Any digimon fan must read this story and pay homage to it. It is a veritable work of art. 

--- 

Some people have tried to help me get italics into working, and that is commendable. However, I just can't seem to make it work at all. I upload it as Html.   
I type it in wordpad and then convert to Html in Corel WordPerfect. 

--- 

Until Next Time 

Cya 

!!! 

--- 

REMEMBER, I'll REVIEW RIGHT BACK TO ANYONE WHO REVIEWS MINE. 


	4. A Slight Intermission OR Lunarian's Day ...

  
  


**Praise be to Pestruska DYIT, for through her patience, good humor, and guidance I have finally come to understand how to properly use the HTML.**   


* * *

**    Lunarian
**:  
  


( I walk out and face the audience wearing a blue buisness suit, a red polka dot tie  
and green clown shoes. I sit on a stool in a spotlight in front of a brick wall. )

  
  
Fear me, for I had a brief spurt of inspiration yet again. Oh, Hello there, how are you all today? *crickets chirping* ... Okay fine, I see no one is in a talkative mood today. *snoring breaks out*. Hey.... now that isn't very nice of you, I don't go to where you type and fall asleep... So how about telling me where that is so I can do so! (rimshot) *silence*. Whoo boy, tough crowd here tonight. What? This is a fanfiction and not a stand-up comedy act? Oh... heh heh dear me, my agent is ** so ** fired. You just sit-tight a minute and I'll go find that story you wanted... are you sure you wouldn't rather hear the one about the duck and the *a loud chorus of ** Shut Up!! ** is heard*. _ Well! Fine, be that way, now no one gets the complimentary free dinner, so hmph. _ ( Lunarian has left the building )   
  
     ( 10 minutes later )  
  
The audience are no longer sitting in thier seats, but they are now doing the rhomba and dancing a conga line on the stage, after they jacked the night clubs liquor supply. There are several individuals who have stripped down to thier underwear and started sumo wrestling on the table tops, with thier best buds taking bets. The security and other personel has long since ran screaming into the night.   
  
     ( 10 more minutes later )   
  
Half of the conga line has passed out, and the other half is still going. The sumo wrestlers have stopped, but only to have gotten into a massive tug-o-war between thier best buds and themselves for that gambling money. A squad of a SWAT team showed up to restore some law and order, but were so horrified by the scenes unfolding before thier eyes that the ones who did not curl up with spasmic contactions, flee'd for thier lives, last heard yelling something about the national guard.   
  
     ( Yet another 10 minutes later )   
  
The conga line has dissolved into a every man for themselves free for all shaving cream and mustard war. The sumo wrestlers are now hapily sitting on top of thier best buds counting the gambling money while letting loose the occasional SBD. There is now a roadblock set up around the building, with a quarantine of 500 yards. The fumes emenating from the building has created a hazy fog in the general area, and TV news reporters are claiming that the city is under a nerve gas attack. The national guard refused to show up, having been given some inside information as to the _ situation _.   
  
     ( If you guessed, another 10 minutes later, you'd be right )   
  
The mustards won the war, and have decided to celebrate thier victory by _ decorating_ Lunarian's private room. The sumo wrestlers are now unconscious, and thier best buds are crawling to the front doors in hopes of finding medical assistance or a good psychologist, either way to put an end to the anguish. The town is now under orders to evacuate everyone immediately to new locations. People everywhere across the globe are watching news coverage of what is deemed _ the reckoning _. The pentagon has gone to defcon 1, and the president has just signed the permission to deploy nuculear tactics to deal with it. Lunarian is 10 minutes away in his car driving back from his flat in jersey where he got the fic, blissfully unaware of the armageddon he has inadvertently created.   
  
     ( I'll bet you think 10 minutes later huh? Surprise! Fool'd you, it's only 5 more )   
  
Lunarian's private room's door plaque now reads ** Lunarian's stoned private fornication room**. The dressers have all been emptied of the clothes and replaced with used diapers ( Don't ask me where they got them from ). The clothes have been shredded and hung from the ceiling in long thin strands. They somehow brought a live goat in, and have tucked it into the bed with satin sheets and the family quilt, said quilt being slowly devoured by animal. The container with every NP magazine from volume 1 to 156 has seen set on fire and is now a roaring blaze, with the occasional MTG rare card thrown in to keep things going. And finally, the closet full of video game systems and thier accompanying games has been went at with a sledgehammer.   
  
The town is now fully abandoned, save for the buildings inhabitants, and a nuculear missle is just 5 minutes and 30 seconds from impact. Lunarian is now 5 minutes from getting back, whistling the _ Andy Griffith Show_'s tune, and still blissfully unaware of the pandora's box he has opened.   
  
     ( 5 minutes later... the moment of destiny )   
  
Lunarian pull's into his special parking place, jumps out of the car and walks back in. " Hey everyone sorry I took so long I--- ". His greeting is cut short by the mayhem he see's before him, his first thoughts being _ holy _ and _ hell _ and then on second glance removes the holy. Thinking he had better call someone, anyone to help, he dashes off to his private room for his phone. On seeing the new marking for his door, his eyes bulge out four times the normal amount and sends a silent prayer to whatever deity may be listening.  
  
Lunarian practically rips the door off its hinges in his fervor to enter his sanctuary, only to find the room defiled and violated in ways the devil would wince at. As he checked on precious belonging after priceless treasure, finding each one destroyed and erradicated beyond the last, a silent mantra keeps playing over and over in his head _ As soon as the shock wears off, I'm gonna scream loud enough to reach the Andromeda Galaxy._ But sadly, that could not be done, for as he looked out the window and saw a missle within spitting distance of his face, his last thoughts were _ Shoulda posted it on ff.net. _   
  


The Moral My Good Friends?   
Do not confuse fanfiction with stand-up comedy. 

  
  
I know what you're thinking... this wasn't TOF, it must be an error right?   
Wrong, this was me starting off on writing a disclaimer and then having one hell of a time writing this out.   
I won't be able to put up my next actual chapter untill I get some feedback from my ** last ** chapter.   
So, I beg of you to please review, and at least put a little effort into it.   
I am not being a hypocrite here, because If you looked at the reviews I leave, you would see they are real things, put together to try and be a good review.   
  
_ Preview : Next Chapter will be the forest, and contain fighting dynamics and monster behaviors._   
  
_** I have a few questions for suggestions in how I am to take this fic**.   
  
1. Should I have Mint/Rue undertones, insinuations, or one sided longing.   
  
2. Would you prefer actual dialogue from the game, or summarized.   
  
3. How does my HTML look, did I do a good job, a bad job, any suggestions?   
  
4. When/If I ever complete this, should I attempt the Rue version?   
  
    

* * *

**Please, If you already reviewed, leave your answer in my email. Thank You. **

_     

* * *

* * *


	5. Chapter 3- Magic Lessons

  
  


**Praise be to Pestruska DYIT, for through her patience, good humor, and guidance I have finally come to understand how to properly use the HTML.**   


* * *

**    Lunarian
**: Hi ya'all. ... Actual chapter this time. If you review my story I'll review yours. It's as simple as that. 

Disclaimer: I suppose putting one of these in here couldn't hurt. My disclaimer is well, I so far own nothing, nada at all, not even the plot really hehe, though I guess you could say I own my own unique interpretation of it. 

I also own the right to be a total nutbar in my reviewing other's stories that review mine, especially if it was a real review, and not just two words. 

~ Last Chapter 

-------------------- 

[ Mint leaves town and heads towards the forest. ] 

------------------------------------------- 

~Chapter 3~ 

-- Magic Lessons -- 

This is Princess Mint's Story 

--------------------------------------- 

Key 

----- 

3rd Person Omniscient P.O.V. {O} 

Mint's 1st Person P.O.V. {M} 

Speaking " Text " 

Thoughts Text 

Actions [ Text ] ( A/N- Except for when saying [relic] ) 

Interlude ( Text ) 

Sarcastic and/or Quote/s ' Text ' 

Sound Effects * Text * 

========================================================  
Begin Chapter  
======================================================== 

( Point of small importance, assume Mint heard from the Innkeeper that Elena was missing. ) 

~ 

{O} 

Birds can be heard twittering in the distance, having just woken up in the early morning. A summer breeze flows through the air, rustling the native foilage, and kicking up the dirt. Little dustdevils being created on the traveled pathway, swirling and raising particles of dirst and dust up into the air, into the wayfarers face. The sun is shining brightly, raising up the heat of the day even more, increasing the attraction of the shade provided in the forests. Mint is on her way to the forests, following the long trail from the town. 

~ 

{M} 

[ Mint is following the trail from town to the forest, walking at a brisk place. She is mentally preparing herself for any fighting she is about to encounter. ] 

Man, It's been awhile since I've had to fight wild creatures, I just hope I remember my lessons on magical theory. 

    ( Flashbck ) 

~ 

{O} 

In a small study room, in the East Haven Kingdom's palace, Mint is being taught on the workings of magic by Gramps. Mint is wearing the same clothes she always wears, and is as kawaii as ever. She looks the same yet noticeably younger, by about 5 years. Gramps age and looks are not discernably any different then they are now, he is holding a long thin cylindrical pointer stick, and is using it to point at various charts. 

Mint is sitting in a high backed seat, with plush cushions and velvet lining. The chair, table and bookcases all have many intricate designs etched into them, with the occasional gem placement. 

~ 

{M} 

[ Mint is slouching in a chair to all appearances paying absolutely no attention to the instructor standing in front of her speaking. The instructor is Gramps, and he is getting noticeably aggrivated with Mint's continued non attention. 

" Princess Mint! Please, pay attention. You are the future ruler of East Haven Kingdom, you must have an understanding of our life's principles. " 

Geez Gramps never stops trying to shape me into the ' proper princess '. I'm sick of it, I am not going to change myself, I'm who I am and they will just have to deal with it. Although this is actually one of his more interesting lectures, heh heh he can't even tell I really am paying attention. 

" Chill out Gramps, I'm listening. Go ahead, you were saying something about life forces, and how the magically inclined can manipulate them, right? " 

[ Gramps is so shocked she was actually listening, that he facefaults. He quickly regains his stature however, and continues the talk. ] 

" Ye- Yes, *ahem* good I am glad you were listening. Now then, every creature, being, or monster, in short, everything that is alive, has it's own life force. It's life force is what determines whether or not it is alive, drain the being of all it's life force and it dies. To properly defend oneself a person must understand the intricacies involved in life force to mana conversion. "   
  


In other words, everything with life has energy, and we use that energy as mana. Geez Gramps sure is being long winded today, I could teach this stuff better then he could, where does he think he is, in front of a large group of his scholarly associates. 

" Beings with the ability to control the dormant powers within themselves, special objects and the sourounding areas, are classified as a magic user. All magic users have, since the dawning of time, had a natural.. almost instinctive ability to manipulate a life force's adjacent aethers to change it's properties into the magic users own mana. "   
  


More technical garble, sheesh. Why doesn't the old man just say, if you use magic you're a magic user and it is natural to control mana forces. Well, I do suppose It is good in a way that he is strechting this out, at least that way he can't make me practice writing today, It's gonna be too late. 

" Mana, is what we magic users refer to as our magical using capabilities source reserve. That is to say, that it requires some expulsion of our own reserves of our mana force for the casting of spells and use of magical abilities. As a magic user becomes more skilled in thier spell casting, thier natural mana reserve steadily increases. "   
  


Mana uses mana reserves and they grow with use, yawn. Hehe I should blast him with some magic and tell him I was just demonstrating. 

" How is the life force of one being, converted into the mana source of a magic user you may ask. There must be an active release of life force in the immediate vicinity of the magic user in order to properly manipulate. This is why a magic user is rarely taught only magical skills, but also the art of pyshical combat. A magic user must inflict damage upon the other being through physical contact in order to draw in and convert the life force. "   
  


Beat up a monster to steal it's life and mana force, I am so great. Who needs to memorize Gramps boring lecture, I got all the important points down already. Heh heh, Maya would never last two seconds out on her own, she's such a weakling. 

" The truly skilled and competent magic user can transmogrify a being by forcing its own life force upon itself upon death, transforming it into a spiritual crystal of pure mana or life energy. The deeper of a natural reserves that being had, the more pure the energy crystal. Through this advanced battle tactic, a magic user can survive by themselves against large numbers of opponents, by constantly replenishing thier own life and mana reserves. As this is a highly advanced skill, I don't expect you to be able to master it anytime soon, as even the most powerful magi can not always complete this feat. "   
  


Only the truly supreme magically gifted, such as myself, can get energy crystals from defeated foes. He doesn't think I can master it hmph, I'll show him. I'm sneaking out to the closest monster infested area as soon as this is over, that'll teach 'em. 

[ Mint appears to have fallen asleep and is snoring ] 

*ZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzz........* 

" PRINCESS! WAKE UP! Ohh where have I gone wrong? " 

[ Gramps trying whacking Mint with the stick, but it yields no reaction ] 

Heh heh, Gramps always good for a laugh, he always falls for this. Got to hand it to him this time though, he finally gave a lecture that was interesting, much better then telling me which spoon is used for the soup, which fork for the salad, which.... ugh It's no wonder I zone out for half of these 'talks'. And thank GOD, that for once I have got through a lesson without hearing about the endless butt-kissing of 'perfect, precious lil-Maya', it just makes me sick. 

[ Gramps is shaking his head in despair and wailing about his failure to raise Mint right ] 

" Ohhh, what could I have done wrong? Why can't Mint be more like Maya, now there is a model student and perfect princess. " 

[ Mint starts twitching ] 

Oh no, oh no no no, he did NOT just start the Maya rant... AGAIN. 

" Always so attentive, perfectly polite, flawless manners, such a delightful young lady. " 

AHHHHHH, somebody...make...him...SHUT UP! I swear, when I'm Queen I'm gonna make it a law that you can't praise a sister to her other sister, this is inhumane! I've had IT! 

[ Mint jumps up off the chair and starts yelling at Gramps ] 

" ENOUGH ALREADY! NO more about 'Maya the magnificent'! I heard you, lessons over, everything is okay now, let's go! " 

[ Mint tries to run out of the room before she gets an answer ] 

[ Gramps magics the doors to stay closed ] 

" Not yet princess, please sit back down. You still have not gone over your elemental chart. Please follow as I explain the variant magic elements. " 

[ Mint stomps the ground in frustration, threatens to beat up Gramps in desperation, but finally sullenly sits back down in her seat in resignation. ] 

I can't believe I have to still sit here and listen to all this. Why, why why does he have to drone on about so many boring things. I'm going to take over the world after I take over the thrown, what use could I possibly have for knowing my elementals. 

[ Mint is staring, or rather glaring at Gramps, who remains remarkably unaffected. ] 

" *Ahem* Now, that you know the basics in magic, it is time to discuss the magical classes of elements. Any magi can create thier own spells, and have any number of things happen. Only when needing powerful raw magic is elementals used, through focus many have learnt how to control them. " 

[ Gramp points to a chart listing each elemental with its corresponding color. ] 

" There are the elementals of water, mental, fire, wind, void, lightning and holy. For simplifying sake they are almost always refered to in the colors blue, white, red, green, black, yellow and gold, respectively. Mastery of the colors can be gained through extensive practice, aeonic transfer, and through the possesion of colored focusing stones. " 

" Various alterations in the effect created by use of the diferent colors depend upon which mental incantation is used. For example, you can cast a red spell, but which effect ultimately it causes could be anything from a low flame to shield of fire. " 

" There we go, Mint, any questions? " 

[ Mint is sitting there with a glazed over look on her face, and a single strand of drool is slowly oozing its way out of her half open mouth. Gramps thwaps the stick hard on the chair right next to her, snapping out of her zombie like state. ] 

" .... Huh? Yea yea got it, got it. Elements, colors, types, effects, got it. Let's go! The food is gonna get cold, if we get there and only the pumpkins are left, AGAIN, you are going to be in so much trouble. " 

[ Mint's patience has reached it's end. With a swift well placed jump kick to the door, she opens it up and runs off to the dining hall with unparalleled haste. ] 

[ Gramps just shakes his head ] 

" Oh, Princess Mint. Whatever shall we do with you? " 

     ( End Of Flashback ) 

~ 

{O} 

Mint's short trek to the woods has reached its climax. She is now standing before the tall brown behemoths, taking but a moment to take in the site, before pushing on into the wilderness with a renewed effort. With thoughts of treasure, power, glory and a miserable Maya, she continues on into the forests and onward to her dreams. 

========================================================  
End Of Chapter  
======================================================== 

* * *

**    Lunarian
** : Please please please please R/R.   
I want to continue this well into completion, but it looses a sense of worthyness when I can't tell others are reading it. 

Saria - Thx for reviewing again, it's funny you found that part funny. I almost didn't put it in, I thought maybe it wasn't good. 

Ryo's Chick (2 lazy 2 sign in) (DigiAngel101@aol.com) - Thanks for the review. 

Ender - Glad you found the humor. 

Few Last Minute Announcements..... 

---- 

I would really appreciate it if you would review my HP story, and my poem.   
My digific isn't worthy of reviews yet. 

--- 

Awesome Digi Miyakeru fic- For Love Of An Angel by LowRider, Any digimon fan must read this story and pay homage to it. It is a veritable work of art.               

* * *

REMEMBER, I'll REVIEW RIGHT BACK TO ANYONE WHO REVIEWS MINE.             

* * *

* * *


End file.
